The Boss - (Just Shapes
Summary The Boss is the main antagonist of Just Shapes & Beats. It is a pink horned entity (or to a softer extent, a pink cat) that causes mayhem throughout the land of Paradise by corrupting the so-called "Tree of Life" and splitting it into three different parts throughout the game's world. It was responsible for the creation of the Tower and battles the player in several different occasions. Appearance(s) Like all other obstacles and enemies throughout the game, the Boss, in most situations, is outlined in harmful pink, with no fill inside. Its initial form is typically seen having a circular head with eyes, triangles above its head, which represent horns or cat ears, and triangles below the eye, which represents sharp teeth. This includes lines which act as eyebrows. The Boss morphs its face into different expressions throughout the game. If the background is other than black (which is done by modifying the game), the Boss also has a black outline after the pink outline. Initial Appearance At the beginning of Long Live The New Fresh, the Boss starts out with much of its minimal features. A head, a little circle inside it as eyes and two horns or cat ears, akin to a basic cyclops appearance. Later, once the Boss powers up, it grows eyebrows and teeth, along with four round spikes to act as arms and hands which look like paws, having three circles on it. During the level, the Boss appears to have two arms and during some attacks, it appears to have four arms instead. Empowered Appearance Halfway in the Paradise world and during New Game, the Boss reappears with the same form as seen in the previous level. However, once the Boss consumes the triangles after the creation of the Tower, there are now two eyes with one bigger than the other and five horns of which three of them are smaller, three at the left and two at the right. Sometimes, instead of teeth, the teeth itself forms into bars that looks like an evil grin. It retains the same arms previously, though again, it appears to have four arms. The Boss constantly forms during its attacks, such as forming a ring of 12 round spikes surrounding it when it rolls clockwise on the screen, splitting two parts of the circular head to make the jaw and head move while consuming its own hand like pellets, and turning its own mouth into a cannon, complete with a tube and a muzzle shooting out round spikes. It uses one eye when it turns itself to a cannon. Royal Appearance During some story sequences, the Boss appears to have kept its empowered form. This time, with four arms (with a pair of arms acting like legs) plays a unique guitar not seen anywhere else ingame as it blares out its theme. It is wearing a crown, along with a piece of the tree attached to it. While playing, it appears to have its eyes closed and its mouth shut, as only two teeth appears. It is also seen earlier in the Island world, where the Boss slams a piece of the tree to the volcano to corrupt it, with the same appearance as mentioned, except for the guitar. When the Boss makes another appearance in Final Boss, the Boss retains its empowered appearance, two eyes and a grin but one horn or ear on to it. The crown makes a brief appearance before being taken away by the corrupted plants to prevent the player from obtaining it. The Boss directly fights the player with its improved cannon form, firing a spread of three spectrum bars with three cannons, while retaining its one eye like last time. Another horn or ear appears as the Boss turns into a cannon. When chasing the player, it uses its two arms to climb up. This is the only time where the Boss doesn't have six horns or ears outside of its initial form. Final Appearance The Boss directly impales a piece of the tree onto its head, empowering itself even further. This appearance now has two eyes that seem to "bleed" pink liquid, the mouth itself deforms and has a crack onto the spot where it impales itself. The six horns or ears remain, however. There are also several giant round spikes that surround the screen, acting as if its "limbs" or sort. Uniquely from the rest of the forms thus far, it appears to have a dark pink fill instead of a completely black one (atleast used at all times rather briefly on certain attacks). Continuing from Annihilate, the Boss's eyes doesn't seem to "bleed" onto its eyes, rather, the spot where the Boss "bleeds" with pink liquid is not only from the eyes, but its own head too. Notably, this is the only time where the Boss is seen without horns or ears. There is also no crack spot nor triangle on its forehead. Once the Boss transforms itself during the same level, it has a completely different appearance. The Boss itself is a nonagon instead of a perfect circle, splitting into two to form its head and jaw. This comes along with two triangles along with two white outlined circles to act as eyes, seven triangles of teeth, of which two are longer than the rest, and 18 spikes around itself, alternating between short or tall spikes, including two circles at the middle on each side of it. This still uses its dark pink fill. Other Appearances The Boss makes its appearance in the lobby menu initially using the DJ set when unlocked. If one manages to get the secret lobby challenge unlock in the game, the Boss's DJ set will be replaced by an electric guitar set seen in earlier story sequences. Personality The Boss, has a Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Creation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:The Evil Entity Withing Me Category:Antivillains Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Elasticity Users Category:Music Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fan Characters